Still Waiting for You
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: Semi-Canon. "Aku adalah Shinichi Kudo, Ran!" / "Aku sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun ... Jadi sepuluh tahun lainnya tak akan masalah ... "


Hai~

Kali ini saya bikin fic lagi, fic ini diambil dari OVA 9 Detective Conan yang judulnya Strange in Ten Years dengan sedikit perubahan…

Bagi yang udah nonton selamat, bagi yang belum cepetan nonton makanya ^^

Oke ... Please enjoy …

**Note:** '_' = inner

_Italic _= flashback

**Still Waiting for You**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Still Waiting for You © Yura

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T aja buat jaga-jaga

**Pairing:** Shinichi/Ran

**Warning:** _Semi-Canon,_ OOC, alur agak rancu, PoV juga rancu, typo, dll.. But please RnR or CnC..

**Summary:** Aku sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun ... Jadi, sepuluh tahun yang lain tak akan masalah kan?

* * *

Conan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruang tamu rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Huh ... Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah Hakase?" Conan kebingungan mendapati dirinya berada di rumah Profesor hingga dia tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Hakase ... Hakase … !" Conan mencari-cari Profesor Agasa, namun tak ada jawaban.

'Kemana Hakase pergi?' Conan bertanya-tanya. 'Ah, mungkin saja Putri Pengantuk itu ada di rumah, aku cari saja dia' Conan pun berbalik dan segera mencari Haibara.

"Haibara ... Haibara … !" Conan segera mencari Haibara ke seluruh penjuru rumah, namun hasilnya nihil karena Haibara juga tidak ada di rumah.

'Kemana mereka berdua? Apa sedang pergi?' Conan masih bertanya-tanya saat kemudian dia menyadari kalau jarak pintu-pintu di rumah Profesor ke kepalanya menjadi dekat.

"Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau … " Conan pun berlari ke cermin terdekat dan mendapati wajah Shinichi Kudo terpantul di cermin itu.

'Bagaimana? … ' Conan -Shinichi- terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah kembali ke wujud siswa SMA. Ingatannya pun melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

_Conan berlari tergesa-gesa ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari Haibara yang mengatakan kalau Haibara baru saja membuat antidote baru._

"_Kalau kau mau mencobanya, kemarilah!" kata Haibara saat di telepon._

_Conan pun dengan segera berlari ke rumah Profesor tanpa memperdulikan demam di tubuhnya yang masih tinggi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ia harus segera mendapatkan antidote itu dan kembali ke wujud Shinichi Kudo. Secepatnya!_

_Nampaknya, ia masih sedikit terganggu dengan kejadian kemarin sore saat Ia, Ran, dan Sonoko berada di klinik dr. Araide. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Sonoko yang terus-menerus ingin menjodohkan Ran dengan dr. Araide, yang hanya dijawab dengan muka blushing Ran dan tawa dr. Araide. Conan yakin, Ran akan menolak dr. Araide dan tetap menunggunya. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu hati manusia? Siapa yang menjamin kalau Ran akan tetap menunggunya di tengah kondisinya yang serba belum pasti ini? Conan membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu._

'_Tidak, aku yakin aku pasti bisa kembali lagi menjadi Shinichi Kudo' ucap Conan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

_Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, rumah Profesor Agasa. Diawali sedikit adu mulut dengan Haibara karena Haibara sempat menolak memberikan antidote karena alasan demam yang masih tinggi, Conan pun mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Segera saja Conan masuk ke kamar mandi dan meminum antidote itu. Saat obat itu tertelan sepenuhnya Conan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, seperti yang sering Ia rasakan. Tetapi, keampuhan obat itu terbukti, karena tak lama kemudian sudah tidak ada lagi Conan Edogawa di dalam situ, melainkan berubah wujud menjadi Shinichi Kudo. Conan tersenyum puas. Begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah berencana pergi ke SMA Teitan untuk mengejutkan teman-temannya. Namun, saat melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11, ia mengurungkan niatnya._

'_Percuma saja aku ke sekolah sekarang, nanti saja setelah jam siang dimulai aku akan ke sekolah' ucap Shinichi dalam hati. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang tamu Professor sambil menanti jam siang._

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~_  
_

Shinichi membawa ingatannya kembali ke masa kini.

'Benar juga! Aku kan memang minta pada Haibara untuk membuatkan _antidote_ untukku. Tetapi, dimana dia sekarang?' tanya Shinichi dalam hati.

Shinichi menyerah mencari dua orang itu dan segera menuju ke SMA Teitan karena sebentar lagi jam siang akan segera dimulai. Shinichi berjalan melewati rumahnya dan menyadari kalau pohon di depan rumahnya menjadi lebih tinggi.

"Huh … Ini hanya perasaanku atau pohon ini memang menjadi lebih tinggi?" Shinichi berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir namun segera mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju SMA Teitan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan Shinichi mulai memasuki kawasan perkotaan Beika. Shinichi melihat sekelilingnya dengan heran dan bingung. Dia merasa asing berada di tempat itu. Meskipun dia sudah sejak kecil hidup di situ.

'Aneh … Aku tak pernah ingat kalau di sini ada bangunan seperti ini. Memangnya kapan mereka merenovasi toko?' Shinichi bertanya-tanya. 'Ah, mungkin terasa aneh karena selama ini aku melihatnya dari sudut pandang Conan. Ya pasti begitu!' Shinichi merasa mendapatkan jawaban dari kebingungannya dan bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

Dia tiba di sekolah 30 menit sebelum jam siang dimulai. Dia pun segera menuju ke lokernya dan bermaksud mengganti sepatunya.

'Pasti orang-orang akan terkejut melihatku muncul … ' Shinichi membayangkan tanggapan yang akan diberikan teman-temannya saat melihat ia kembali. Tanggapan dari guru-gurunya, dan tak lupa dari para fans nya. Mereka pasti akan sangat mengelu-elukannya. Shinichi senyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkannya. Shinichi pun bergegas menuju ke lokernya. Dia masih ingat betul letak lokernya, walaupun ia sudah berbulan-bulan tidak pergi ke sekolah.

'Ah ini dia … ' Shinichi menuju ke lokernya dan bermaksud mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus. Namun begitu dia membuka loker itu betapa terkejutnya dia karena ternyata loker itu sudah terisi sepatu seseorang.

'Lho ini benar lokerku kan? Kenapa sudah terisi? Apa seseorang memakainya selama aku menghilang?' Shinichi bertanya-tanya. Namun, akhirnya dia tidak memperdulikannya dan segera menuju ke kelasnya 2-B dengan memakai sandal.

Shinichi berjalan menyusuri lorong kelasnya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Samar-samar dia masih mendengar gurauan dari ruang kelasnya.

'Berarti mereka belum masuk. Ini saat yang tepat untuk memberi kejutan.' Shinichi pun berdiri di depan pintu dan mempersiapkan suaranya (?). Shinichi membuka pintu kelasnya dan menyapa seluruh penghuni kelas dengan penuh semangat.

"Konnichiwa Minna … !" Shinichi menyapa diiringi dengan senyuman.

Mendadak seluruh kelas terdiam dan memandang ke arah Shinichi sesaat lalu mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka lagi. Shinichi merasa keheranan dengan sikap mereka yang cuek dan seolah tidak memperdulikan dirinya, padahal dia sudah lama tidak muncul. Dia menatap teman sekelasnya dan menyadari satu hal yang menambah keterkejutannya.

'Wajah-wajah ini … Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ku kenal' Shinichi hanya dapat terpana. Ia keluar lagi dan memastikan kalau ia tidak salah kelas. 'Ini benar kelas 2B kok, tapi siapa mereka?' Shinichi berpikir kembali namun akhirnya dia mengabaikannya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari Ran terlebih dahulu.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

Shinichi berjalan menyusuri koridor ruang klub. Dia bermaksud menemui Ran di ruang klub karate, namun sayangnya pintu ruang karate terkunci. "Huh, terkunci? Apa tidak ada orang di dalam?" tanya Shinichi sambil berusaha membuka pintu ruang karate saat pandangannya tertuju pada pintu ruangan di sebelah ruang karate yang bertuliskan '**Klub Detektif**'.

"Hah … Memangnya sejak kapan di sini ada klub detektif?" Shinichi pun memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Ternyata, ruangan itu tidak kosong. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tiga orang siswa yang sedang duduk dan mereka menoleh saat pintu itu terbuka serta tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah … Akhirnya kau datang juga" Ucap seorang -satu-satunya gadis manis di ruangan itu senang.

"Tuh kan dugaanku benar. Dia pasti makan siang di luar saat istirahat tadi." Ucap seseorang bertubuh gemuk sambil terkekeh.

"Kukira kau menghilang karena menyelidiki kasus diam-diam seperti biasanya, eh?" Kata seseorang dengan bintik di wajahnya dengan nada menyindir.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tersebut -Shinichi hanya terbengong keheranan. Sekarang wajah ketiga orang itu terlihat jelas, wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Wajah yang dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini sering berada di dekatnya. Wajah dari '_teman_' sepermainannya belakangan ini. Wajah Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Hanya saja kali ini ada yang berbeda, mereka tidak dalam wujud anak-anak lagi, melainkan sebagai siswa SMA, sama seperti dirinya. Shinichi terkejut hingga tak mampu berkata-kata saat satu-persatu teman-temannya mengerubunginya.

"Ah, Conan-kun, selamat datang!" Sambut Ayumi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Conan … Conan … Apa kau lupa kalau setiap Selasa kita selalu makan bersama di ruang klub?" Genta sedikit sebal.

"Aku benar-benar berfikir kau pergi karena menyelidiki kasus diam-diam lagi, Conan!" Mitsuhiko memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

Lalu, detik kemudian dia melihat mereka tertawa riang. Shinichi terkejut.

'Tunggu … Tadi mereka memanggilku Conan? Mustahil! Aku ini Shinichi Kudo, bukan Conan Edogawa. Tapi mengapa mereka juga ikut menjadi siswa SMA?' Shinichi bertanya dalam hati. Kesadarannya kembali saat melihat Ayumi mendekat kepadanya.

"Hmm … Aku rasa ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini, Conan-kun!" Ayumi mendekati Shinichi dan mengamati wajah Shinichi dengan serius. Shinichi sedikit terkejut mendapati Ayumi bersikap seperti itu. Dia sedikit menjauh karena mendapati wajah Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang sudah berubah horror melihat ini.

"Ah aku tahu … !" Ayumi bersorak. "Kau lupa memakai kacamatamu Conan-kun!" Seru Ayumi saat melihat kacamata yang berada di saku _blazer_ Shinichi. Ayumi mengambil kacamata itu dan memakaikannya pada Shinichi. "Nah … Sekarang kau lebih terlihat seperti dirimu sendiri, Conan-kun." Ayumi tersenyum manis pada Conan.

Shinichi hanya cengo. Dia menatap cermin yang tergantung di sebelahnya. Memandang pantulan wajahnya. Wajahnya memang wajah Shinichi Kudo, tidak salah lagi. Tetapi, melihat pantulan dirinya yang sekarang memakai kacamata, dia tak menyangkal kalau sekarang yang sedang dilihatnya adalah wajah Conan Edogawa.

'Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Dan mimpi ini dimulai saat aku terbangun di rumah Hakase tadi!' Shinichi berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dengan menyubit pipinya dan Shinichi sedikit mengernyit karena pipinya terasa sakit. Dia mulai berpikir kalau kejadian ini nyata. Tetapi hal ini sungguh-sungguh mustahil. Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko merasa keheranan melihat Shinichi (atau Conan dalam pikiran mereka) seperti itu. 'Ini tidak sepeti dia yang biasanya.' Batin mereka bertiga _sweatdrop_. Sedetik berikutnya, Shinichi kembali menatap tiga orang di depannya secara bergantian, seolah Shinichi baru melihat spesies langka.

"Hei kalian, aku ingin bertanya …." Shinichi memandang ketiga orang di depannya dengan serius.

Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko yang masih sedikit keheranan dengan sikap Conan yang tak biasa hanya berpandangan sekilas dan mengangguk. "Kau ingin bertanya apa, Conan?" Tanya Genta.

Shinichi menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali memandang ketiga orang itu. "Apakah kita sekarang sudah kelas dua SMA?" Shinichi menanyai mereka dengan sedikit memaksa.

Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berpandangan dan sesaat kemudia tawa mereka pun lepas.

"Hahahahahaha … !" mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Shinichi hanya bisa mematung. 'Kenapa mereka tertawa seperti kesetanan begitu?' Shinichi tak habis pikir.

"Hei kalian, jawab pertanyaanku … " Shinichi sedikit membentak mereka bertiga.

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pun berhenti tertawa dan kembali menatap Shinichi.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena itu memang yang seharusnya, Conan." Mitsuhiko memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Conan? Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu setelah kau pergi makan siang diam-diam tadi?" Genta menjawab dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Conan-kun?" Ayumi memandang Shinichi dengan sedikit cemas.

Shinichi hanya menggeleng pelan. 'Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Ada yang salah di sini!'

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Shinichi sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Permisi! Bisa kau minggir sedikit! Kau menghalangi jalan!" suara yang tak asing di telinga Shinichi, yang diucapkan dengan nada sinis seperti biasanya.

Shinichi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ai Haibara bukan dalam sosok anak kecil berumur 8 tahun lagi. Tetapi menjadi wujud Shiho Miyano, hanya saja dengan seragam SMA Teitan, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ha-Haibara … " Shinichi terkejut mendapati Haibara juga bersekolah di SMA Teitan.

Shinichi memandang Haibara cukup lama, membuat Haibara tersadar dan memandang Shinichi dengan heran.

"Kenapa denganmu, Edogawa-kun?" Haibara menatap wajah Shinichi tepat di depannya. Shinichi sempat terkejut dan menggeleng pelan. Haibara hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk serta mulai membuka bukunya.

Sementara Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berbincang dengan Haibara, Shinichi kembali memikirkan asumsi-asumsi yang muncul di kepalanya. Mengapa pohon di depan rumahnya terlihat lebih tinggi? Mengapa banyak bangunan baru yang tidak ia ketahui muncul di Beika? Mengapa teman-teman yang seharusnya sekelas dengannya justru tak dikenalnya sama sekali. Shinichi mempunyai sebuah dugaan, namun ia berusaha menyangkalnya. Ia lalu menuju ke tempat Haibara, dengan sedikit memaksa ia mengajak (lebih tepatnya menyeret) Haibara untuk ikut keluar dengannya. "Ikut aku, Haibara! Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu!"  
Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko hanya memandang dua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

Shinichi membawa Haibara ke bagian belakang gedung sekolahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" Shinichi sedikit membentak Haibara. "Mengapa aku yang harusnya menjadi Shinichi Kudo tetap menjadi Conan Edogawa dan juga kenapa kita yang seharusnya menjadi murid kelas satu SD bisa menjadi siswa kelas dua SMA?"

Haibara menatap Shinichi dengan heran. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Tetapi, aku dapat menjelaskan padamu apa yang sudah terjadi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini."

Shinichi mendengarkan ucapan Haibara. Haibara pun memulai penjelasannya. "Kita belum bisa menyelesaikan masalah Organisasi sampai saat ini, hingga tanpa sadar SMP dan SMA pun terlewati."

Shinichi terkejut mendengarnya, Haibara lalu meneruskan penjelasannya. "Pada waktu itu, kau berulang kali kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo dengan _antidote_ APTX-4869 yang ku buat. Hingga akhirnya tubuhmu dengan sendirinya membentuk kekebalan terhadap _antidote_ itu dan kau sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir ini." Haibara sedikit menekankan kalimat terakhir itu. Shinichi benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Dia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Haibara.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar kaget. Apa kau kehilangan ingatanmu sepanjang istirahat makan siang?" Haibara menanyai Shinichi. "Kelas siang akan segera dimulai. Tetapi, aku rasa kau lebih baik pulang dan beristirahat." Kata Haibara sambil berlalu meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih termenung sendirian.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

Shinichi lalu berjalan pulang dengan lunglai. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Haibara.

'Kalau itu benar terjadi, berarti selamanya aku akan tetap menjadi Conan dan tak akan kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, huh? Benar-benar menyedihkan!' Shinichi tersenyum getir menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Shinichi masih terus berjalan saat kemudian ia melihat siaran berita tentang wawancara terhadap seorang detektif terkenal dari Naniwa, Heiji Hattori. Shinichi langsung berhenti dan melihat siaran berita itu. Di berita itu diceritakan bahwa Heiji saat ini sudah sering membantu polisi memecahkan banyak kasus, namanya pun makin terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Bahkan saat ini Heiji sudah membuka Kantor Detektifnya sendiri. Shinichi memandang layar besar di depannya yang menampilkan Heiji Hattori yang sudah berumur 27 tahun dan di sebelahnya juga ada Kazuha. Penyiar berita masih terus mewawancarai Heiji dan menanyai rencana pernikahan Heiji dan Kazuha yang dijawab dengan memerahnya wajah mereka berdua.

Shinichi menatap layar di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih dan kecewa. Dia juga seharusnya ada di posisi yang sama dengan Heiji sekarang. Sudah bekerja, menjadi Detektif yang sesungguhnya dan bahkan mungkin mulai membicarakan rencana pernikahannya dengan Ran. Seharusnya dia sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang. Bukan terkurung dalam tubuh siswa SMA seperti ini. Shinichi merasa sakit memikirkannya. 'Seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu dengan organisasi hitam itu, mungkin nasibku tak akan jadi seperti ini sekarang.' Shinichi kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya, menuju Kantor Detektif Mouri, rumah tempatnya tinggal selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"Bahkan tempat ini pun terlihat semakin tua." Kata Shinichi begitu tiba di situ. Dia pun segera naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam rumah, saat mendapati kalau Sonoko tengah berkunjung ke situ dan Kogoro tengah minum-minum. "Lihat siapa yang datang? Kau pulang ke rumah lebih awal hari ini, huh? Kau pasti kabur di tengah jam siang ya?" kata sambutan Kogoro untuk Shinichi yang baru tiba.

Shinichi hanya memandang Kogoro dengan _sweatdrop_, 'Paman tidak pernah berubah ya … '

"Kelihatannya anak nakal ini memang kabur dari jam siang. Yah, aku tak berada di posisi di mana aku bisa mengguruimu, karena dulu aku juga sering melakukannya." kali ini ganti Sonoko yang berbicara.

'Sonoko … ' Bahkan Sonoko terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang. Sonoko mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kogoro, "Hei Paman, jangan terlalu banyak minum!" Sonoko memarahi Kogoro.

"Diamlah! Sekarang setelah Yoko-chan pensiun karena menikah, inilah satu-satunya hiburanku saat ini!" Kogoro menjawab dengan air mata yang bercucuran. "Ah aku juga jadi ingin minum sedikit." Sonoko menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sekaleng bir.

'Mereka berdua bahkan tidak merasa aneh tentang keberadaanku. Itu wajar karena aku sudah menumpang di sini selama sepuluh tahun. Apa aku memang benar-benar amnesia?' Shinichi menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, akhirnya Ran membuat keputusannya kan?" Sonoko memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Araide-sensei kan?" ucap Sonoko senang yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah sebal Kogoro dan keterkejutan Shinichi.

"Menikah dengan Araide-sensei?" Shinichi sedikit berteriak karena terkejut.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Bukannya kau juga tau soal Araide-sensei yang melamar Ran dua tahun yang lalu? Tetapi Ran masih tetap menunggu Shinichi-kun, yang tak pernah kembali. Untuk mengobati perasannya, Ran bilang dia akan pergi ke tempat di mana dia pernah menghabiskan kenangannya bersama Shinichi-kun." Sonoko kembali bercerita. Shinichi hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata. Perkataan Sonoko menohok perasaannya. Dia tahu dia telah menyakiti Ran dengan membuatnya terus menunggunya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Tetapi, untuk merelakan Ran dengan orang lain rasanya tak mungkin. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup membayangkan Ran menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Umm … Di mana tempat itu, Sonoko-neechan?" Shinichi menanyai Sonoko.

Sonoko hanya memandang Shinichi dengan heran. "Apa menurutmu aku tahu tentang itu?"  
Setelah mendengar jawaban Sonoko, Shinichi bergegas keluar rumah untuk mencari Ran.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

Shinichi sedikit berlari. Tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah Tokyo Tower. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kenangan yang pernah dibuatnya di sini dengan Ran. Saat itu sepulang sekolah mereka berdua kemari dan melihat Kota Tokyo melalui teropong pandang di lantai atas. Shinichi masih ingat, bagaimana dia memberikan cola kepada Ran, yang dijawab oleh senyuman manis Ran. Shinichi sedih saat mengingat kenangan itu. Shinichi mencari di sekeliling namun tak berhasil menemukan sosok Ran. Ia pun melanjutkan pencariannya ke tempat berikutnya.

Tempat kedua yang ia datangi adalah Tropical Land. Tempat ini adalah tempat kenangan yang paling ingin dilupakan Shinichi. Karena di tempat inilah ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Ran. Di tempat inilah ia bertemu dengan Gin dan Vodka yang lantas mengecilkan tubuhnya yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan Ran dan memaksa Ran untuk terus menunggu dirinya, yang bahkan tak tau kapan Shinichi dapat kembali ke wujud semula. Shinichi merasakan perasaan sakit saat melewati tempat ini. Dia terus mencari Ran, namun Ran juga tak ada di sini.

Tempat ketiga yang didatangi Shinichi adalah restoran di puncak Beika Tower, tempat di mana ia pernah mengajak Ran makan malam dan bermaksud melamar Ran , persis seperti orangtuanya dulu. Namun, sayangnya hal itu gagal karena lagi-lagi ada kasus, dan ia berubah kembali menjadi Conan setelah kasus selesai sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada Ran. Shinichi memandang sekelilingnya saat ia menemukan sosok dengan gaun hijau yang sedang membelakanginya. Sosok itu begitu mirip dengan Ran. Shinichi tersenyum senang dan mendekat. Namun, begitu sosok itu menoleh, ternyata itu bukan Ran. Shinichi kecewa dan melanjutkan pencarian ke tempat selanjutnya.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

Hari sudah sangat malam saat ia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, rumah Shinichi. Shinichi yakin kalau Ran berada di sana saat ini. Dugaannya benar, karena ia melihat pagar rumahnya terbuka dan mendapati sepatu Ran di depan saat ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia segera mencari Ran, dan pencariannya berhenti di ruang perpustakaan rumahnya saat ia mengetahui ada sesosok bayangan sedang berdiri di tempat itu. Shinichi masuk dan bermaksud menyalakan lampu ruangan itu saat ia mendengar suara Ran yang mencegahnya. "Jangan nyalakan lampunya, Conan-kun. Aku tak ingin kau melihatku menangis." suara Ran bergetar menahan tangisannya. Ran segera menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menghadap ke Shinichi. "Tempat ini banyak berisi kenangan antara aku dan Shinichi." Ran berkata dengan senyuman manisnya yang biasa. Tetapi, Shinichi tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyuman palsu Ran. Shinichi tahu bahwa perasaan Ran pasti sangat sakit, dan ia merasa bersalah karena dialah Ran menjadi begini.

Shinichi kemudian bertanya pada Ran, "Apakah kau jadi menikah dengan Araide-sensei?" Shinichi bertanya dengan pelan dan lalu berkata dengan sedikit keras, "Jangan melakukannya! Jangan!" Shinichi berjalan menghampiri Ran. "Jangan menikah dengannya!"

Ran mendongak menatap Shinichi dan bertanya, "Mengapa tidak?"

Shinichi terdiam sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Karena aku … Aku akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu … " Shinichi menjawab sambil tertunduk sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Karena aku … Aku adalah Shinichi Kudo." Shinichi berkata sambil melepas kacamatanya. "Jadi ku mohon, jangan menikah!"

Ran terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Conan yang ada di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan Shinichi, apalagi dengan seragam SMA seperti itu. Ran terus menatap mata Shinichi, begitu pula dengan Shinichi. Ran tersenyum dan mendekat ke Shinichi.

"Bahkan walaupun kau kini sudah menjadi siswa SMA, kau menjadi semakin mirip dengannya." kata Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena … Aku tidak mirip dengannya. Aku memang dia!" Shinichi berusaha meyakinkan Ran kalau dia memang benar-benar Shinichi, bukan Conan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat perasaanku lebih baik." Ran berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Shinichi. "Tetapi, Conan-kun … " Ran mengambil kacamata dalam genggaman Conan. "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan … " Ran berkata sambil memakaikan kacamata ke Shinichi. "Aku sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun … " Ran berhenti sejenak, " … Jadi, sepuluh tahun yang lainnya, tak akan masalah. Aku akan menolak lamaran Araide-sensei besok." Ran tersenyum pada Shinichi. Dan kali ini Shinichi tahu kalau itu adalah senyum tulus Ran.

'Ran … ' Shinichi ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ran. Dalam hati ia benar-benar senang Ran masih bertekad menunggunya, entah sampai kapanpun. Walaupun kini Shinichi tahu harapannya untuk kembali ke kehidupan normalnya sudah sangat tidak mungkin. Tetapi, mengetahui orang yang ia cintai tetap menantinya walau apapun yang terjadi padanya. Walau bagaimanapun keadaannya nantinya. Walau masa depan belum tentu jelas, ia merasa senang. Shinichi merasa memperoleh kekuatan untuk terus menjalani hidupnya, walaupun terasa berat. Dalam hati Shinichi benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Ran. 'Arigatou, Ran … '  
"Ran … Aku benar-benar … " Shinichi bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ran saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya sakit sekali. Tubuhnya pun menjadi panas. Shinichi sampai jatuh tersungkur di kaki Ran dan membuat Ran sempat panik. 'Tubuhku panas. Apa yang terjadi?' dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

~(^o^ ~)(~ ^o^)~

Shinichi terbangun dalam keadaan nafas yang terengah-engah, bercucuran keringat, seragam SMA yang kebesaran dan tubuh yang sudah kembali menjadi Conan. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di ruang tamu Profesor Agasa dengan Haibara yang duduk di depannya.

"Tiga jam dua puluh menit." ujar Haibara sembari melihat jam. "Lebih pendek 20 jam daripada biasanya. Yah, kelihatannya percobaan ini juga berakhir dengan kegagalan."

"Apakah kau sudah meneliti efek _antidote_ itu?" Shinchi bertanya pada Haibara dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ya. Bahkan walaupun kau benar-benar kembali setelah meminum _antidote_ itu, kau menjadi tidak sadarkan diri dan bermimpi buruk setelahnya. Mungkin kau juga mengalami halusinasi karena suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi. Meskipun, _antidote_ itu memiliki efek pengurang demam … Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak begitu efektif karena suhu tubuhmu terlalu tinggi. Aku memperoleh data yang berharga karenamu." Haibara mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Aku benar-benar lelah." Shinichi mengeluh. Namun, dia benar-benar bersyukur semua kejadian tadi hanya mimpi. Dia tak pernah benar-benar membayangkan seandainya dia benar-benar tak bisa kembali lagi menjadi Shinichi Kudo. 'Itu tak akan terjadi! Pasti! Aku akan segera memusnahkan organisasi hitam itu dan kembali padamu, Ran! Jadi, tunggulah aku sampai saat itu tiba … ' tanpa sadar Shinichi tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa lagi denganmu, Kudo-kun?" Haibara memandang Shinichi dengan heran karena melihat Shinichi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tak apa-apa. Oh, aku akan beristirahat di sini dulu!" Shinichi pun kembali terlelap, namun kali ini dengan wajah yang damai.

"Dasar detektif aneh!" Haibara meninggalkan Shinichi yang tertidur dan menuju ke Laboratorium bawah tanah.

… **TAMAT **…

* * *

Apa iniiiiii? Щ(ºДºщ)

Bentar bentar … Ini kok Shinichi nya OOC sekali =.= /slapped

Ada yang bingung dengan pergantian nama Conan dan Shinichi? Err … Jujur saja saya juga bingung =.= /dibakarmasa

Yah, intinya anggap saja di sini Conan dan Shinichi itu sama (Emang sama woy). #membeladiri /ditendang

I-Ini harusnya jadi cerita yang romantis, kenapa jadi abal gini ya? Щ(ºДºщ) #terusyangsalahsiapa

Apapun itu, mohon reviewnya minna, flame juga boleh kok u.u #pasrah


End file.
